The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined, and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers through networks. With the expansion of computer technology, the size of networks has continued to increase. As the size of networks has increased, the use of computers configured as management nodes (i.e., computers configured to manage other computers on the network) has increased. Networks may link computers together that are a great distance apart.
One of the challenges involved with networks is security. To perform management tasks on computing devices in a network, credentials may need to be entered. These credentials may include a username and password. Management tasks may be implemented by a management node using stored encrypted credentials. However, in some cases, a management node may not have credentials needed to perform a task. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that provide secure peer-to-peer credential sharing, replication and recovery may be beneficial.